mahoushoujo_sitefandomcom-20200213-history
Alice Misumi
, also known as , is a character in Mahou Shoujo Site. Appearance Alice is a young teenage girl with a very pale and almost white complexion. She has shoulder-length light green hair and light green eyes with circles inside the iris. She has teeth similar to a shark's. She wears a clothing that is limited to a school uniform consisting of a white shirt with an off-white sweatshirt, a bow tie red, a short blue skirt with white triangular features. When using her Stick, an Ⅳ symbol appears inside her eyes and the tips of her hair changes to purple.When prepering to battle the King she took another stick she since then gained another Emblem the _ under bar symbol. Personality Alice is a somewhat imperative girl, is usually in a good mood, knows how to win the trust of people and manages to persuade them to achieve their goals. Her home has sparse furniture, leading to some of the other magical girls calling her a minimalist. However, Alice responds by saying that she doesn't need a lot of stuff, later it was shown that she never truly cared for her comrades and even pitied and looked down on their so called fragile lives comparing them to cotton candy and even went as far as sarcastically insulting them about their decreased numbers. Despite this it's shown that she truly loved and care for her younger adoptive sister Louise Misumi as she became miserable enough to become a Magical Girl when she disappeared and is still hoping to find her. History Her mother committed suicide shortly after giving birth to her in a toilet of a park. It is unclear who her father is As they couldn't locate or identify him so she was sent to a orphanage where she was bullied to near suicide but she instead ran away, where she was somehow found and taken in by Kichiro Misumi who became her adoptive brother and guardian, it is unknown when or where they met and adopted Louise who became their adoptive younger sister who was only two years younger than her, after her disappearance Alice became a Magical girl due this incident. Abilities Rewind Alice has a stick that takes the form of a flip phone that can rewind 1 minute back, despite being a short time it becomes very useful because only she remembers exactly what happened and acted in such a way according to the situation. She has saved the lives of other magical girls many times using her ability. Her Stick was given to her by Ni. Trapping Oxygen In Chapter 53, Alice once tested Yuka Sumikura's stick. It seems that Alice is not interested in the stick though, considering how she said whoever wanted it can just take it. Turn into a bomb You can use the Table tennis racket ability that Alice got from the Collection of Sticks to change what you hit into a bomb and attack. Great Researching Skills She used her researching skills to find information about the true identity of the first Ni. Trivia: * She looks oddly similar to Melissa Maina Mitsushiro. * "Misu" means mistake while "Mi" means not yet. * She, Erika, and Melissa are the only known characters to have common names that aren't Japanese. Their names are common in the American and Europe continent. * Her stick saved the Magical Girls many times, though in Chapter 84, Kayo Komura is the one who has copied her stick to save the Magical Girls. * She doesn't actually appear in the anime. She only appeared as a cameo on a photo in Site Episode 12. * In Chapter 97, Kichiro Misumi had another sister, but her sister loses her life from using her Stick too much and hused up her life-span. * Alice is not good at ball games, but it became clear that he was a member of the table tennis club in Chapter 127. * Her birthday is on February 20. es:Alice Misumi Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Magical girls Category:Female Characters Category:Mahou Shoujo Site